


Spring Awakening: A New Fanime

by philiphamilton



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philiphamilton/pseuds/philiphamilton
Summary: me and my ex were planning a fanime about alex boniello being transported into spring awakening but we never finished itit was too good to just let rot in my google docsenjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Boniello](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Boniello).



Spring awakening: a new fanime episode 1

Alex: wow i cant beleive it today is the first day fof school at germany in this new transfer program wowhawah  
*he enters the class but cool haha *  
Knochenbruch: WOW YOU, are lat...E I WILL not tolerate horrible behavior like this… detention for tyou *looks at paper* alex bonfire yellow  
Alex: its boniello  
Knochenbruch: ok sit down  
Alex: -sits down in his seat and looks kinda pissed off like >:/-  
Anna: pssssst  
Alex: looks back  
Anna: hands him a paper  
Alex: ????????  
[idk what exactly is gonna be on the paper aside from the goddamn shit idk ill think of it later lmao.]  
Alex: looks back and kinda just. Pissed off look like >:^(((((  
Anna: :^)  
Alex: hands her a paper and SIGHS REALLY LOUDLY  
*time passes and bell rings*  
Georg: fuck guys i dont wanna go to piano practice….but fraulien grossenbustenhalter will not! BE ! KEPT! WAITING!  
Hanschen: shut up tittymaster  
Georg: ????? *offended*  
Moritz: melchi i wish you didnt have detention today :( it really ruined our plans we were going to watch johnny test im Really upset now…..  
Melchi: ...sorry but it was for a good cause  
Otto: ????? ALL YOU DID WAS INTERRUPT KNOCHENBRUCH AND SAID THAT GOD ISNT REAL  
Melchi: like i said, a good cause  
Alex: !!! oh you have detention too? I have detention, uhhh can i walk with you to the detention room?   
Melchi: yea sure !  
Hanschen: i mean since i have detention too i guess ill walk with you guys  
Alex: what did you get detention for uhhh [looks at paper] hands?  
Hanschen: i have no friends so i just hang out in detention  
[awkward silence……]  
Melchi: so hanschen i heard u broke up with ernst. Whats that all about  
Hanschen: he broke my dick. It was in a cast for a month i couldnt jerk off it was horrible.   
Melchi: oh wow that must suck. U know i cant go a day withput *rly corrputed audio voice* NUTTING  
Hanchen: my dick is good now… for anyone.. Wondering ;) *looks into the camera like in the office but winking*  
Alex: what are you looking at hams  
Hanschen: the camera like im in the office  
Melchi: hey hanschen since you and ernst are over, u wanna hang out sometime ;)  
Hanschen: uh haha...sure  
Melchi: god isnt real u know..  
Ahanschen: SWOONS  
SOME OTHR TEACHER: detention is dismissed  
melchi: so alex tell us abt urself  
alex:IM alex boniello and i like video games, and singing? And plaing the… ocarina  
*PICTURE OF ALEX PLAYING THE OCARINA*  
*MELCHI AND HANSCHEN JUST LOOK AT EACHOTHER AND SIGH OR SMTH*  
Hanschen: since youre new you should meet the rest of the class usually after school we gather in the courtyard  
Melchi: yeah cmon we can show you the way  
*they wZAlk TO THE COURTAyd*  
Hanschen: everybody this is alex our new student, alex  
EVERYbody: hi alex…  
Melchi: i want evryone to introduce themselves so alex gets to know everybody :)  
Thea: ill star. Hi im thea and *SOMETHING*  
*points to moritz  
Moritz: hi im moritz and im kinda sad i cant pronounce gebe.. Geni.. gena.   
Melchi: genitalia  
Moritz yea! And it makes me real mad  
*points to anna*  
Anna: MY NAME IS ANNA and im bad at school a lot of people say im a stupid fool *moritz and ernst in the bg: me too! The fuck?*  
Melchi: hi im melchi and i know this is odd, but i really dont believe in god !! :D [everyone: WE KNOWWWWWW] *points to otto*  
[beat stops]  
Otto, in a distorted audio voice: hi my name is otto and i had wet dreams about my mom  
*everyone just looks at eachother, otto yells and points to hanschen)  
Hanschen: HI MY NAMES HANSCHEN AND IM THE BEST IM FUKCING PETTY AND I LOVE TO START SOME MESS [points to georg]  
Georg: hi im georg [looks at watch] aaAND HOLY SHIT IM LATE FOR PIANO PRACTICE*violently nae naes away*  
Everyone: lol thak god that losers gone  
Wendla: my name is wendla people say im rlly sweet but they dont know i can drop a sick peat *wendla starts beatboxing along with the beat* POINTS TO ERNST  
ERNST: hi im ernst and ………..ooga booga  
Melitta: im melitta and im always really bitter (bitta) uhh somethign eklse ill write it later  
Martha: hey im martha *rap stuf ill write it later*  
*beat stops and wendla stops beat boxing*  
Alex: wow you guys seem really cool  
Thea: haha we know *sunglasses emoji*  
ALL THE GIRLS: WOW WE GOTTA GO TO OUR WEDNESDAY EVENING TEA PARTY WHERE WE TALK shit about everyone lmao  
Alex: okay bye guys!  
Thea: i have so much shit on him already  
Alex: >???????  
Otto: anyways you guys since none of us do our homework and were all basically failing *looks at moritz* lets go blow the day off! Im so fucking bad at being funny


End file.
